SPIRAL
by deetatarant
Summary: DRUG DEALERS ARE IN CARDIFF AND THE GANG ARE TRYING THEIR BEST TO REMOVE THE PROBLEM.


**AN: I suppose this is an attempt at something slightly art wanky... 'Dust' an idea stolen from Babylon 5, which hopefully some of you will know.**

**'Resigned' is still being worked on, just as soon as I hand in the dissertation... not long now, yippee.**

**As always your feed back is greatly appreciated, but more so is the time you spend reading this, so thank you.**

**For Michelle for Darque Queen...with love.**

**SPIRAL **

**YESTERDAY**

_They were trawling the night clubs looking for a low life scum who was pedalling Alien drugs. The case had been dragging on and off for months, with no positive outcome and it had become so desperate that even the local police were doing their bit to volunteer any information that they came across. Two students were dead and three other young people were recovering in hospital, having ingested what Jack had called 'dust'. The stuff was proving popular in the Cardiff clubs but the Torchwood team had failed repeatedly to trace the source. Two dealers had been arrested and both would remain alive so long as no one unplugged them. Jack was angry, he hated this kind of crap on his patch, partly because he hated the drug, having seen the harm it could do, but also because it got in the way of Torchwood's normal business. They were stretched too thin, tired, cranky and only just managing to keep up with the other shit that the rift was throwing at them on a daily basis. Not to mention a missing 48 hours right in the middle of it all._

_Ianto scanned the bodies that gyrated and thrummed on the flashing dance floor. It was a world that had been wholly unfamiliar to him until recent weeks. He hated the heavy base beats, the smell of sweat and stale cheap lager and the flashing lights were giving him his third headache of the week. He was stood at the bar in jeans and black shirt, trying and failing miserably to look like he wanted to be there. He held an untouched pint in his left hand and gazed about, scanning the many faces in the confusion of coloured lighting that seemed to pulsate in time with his throbbing temples. He was wearing the wonderful camera contact lens devices , wholly aware that Tosh, who was in the SUV, was analysing every face. They were looking for one specific man, another dealer according to the intel from Andy Davidson. Ianto wasn't convinced. He'd been here for almost an hour nursing the unwanted pint and balefully wondering what the hell Jack was up to. Jack had made a beeline for the mass of bodies within moments, blending in, dancing like he belonged, the greatcoat and period military exchanged for jeans, T-shirt and jacket. Ianto had never seen him look so good, but he looked so unJack like as well._

_Jack was much better at this, he loved the bodies, the smells and energies of such places and Ianto was quietly grateful for Jack's order to wait by the bar and look bored. Ianto realised though that he had caught someone's attention. A man, probably in his early forties kept sneaking looks in Ianto's direction, had even smiled at him from the distance. Ianto just sagged back against the bar and kept his gaze firmly on the dance floor, trying to look like the abandoned, jilted lover that Jack had asked him to play. He didn't feel much like he was playing if he were honest with himself. Jack was clearly making the most of the night, even though they were technically working. Still, this was no time for his insecurities to get in the way, Ianto just hated the feeling of being exposed and on display, being the bait. He glanced at Jack, dancing with a girl and their eyes met briefly, Jack was looking too cheerful and he even waved, causing his unknown dance partner to glance over her shoulder at him. The girl did a double take clearly liking what she saw. Ianto smiled half-heartedly and went back to surveying the scene from his perch by the bar. Suddenly, the watching man was at his side smiling like a predator that had caught its prey. Ianto's back stiffened as Tosh identified him as their target over the discrete com nestled deep in his ear, the message repeating in text through the lens's. This was it. Ianto leant casually against the bar at his back, resting one elbow up, the pint still in his hand._

"_Boyfriend dumped you has he?" It was a London accent._

_Ianto gave him a sideways glance, taking in the designer Jacket and Claudio Lugli shirt._

"_Looks like it." Ianto replied going back to watching Jack, who was now watching him from over the shoulder of a different girl. It was reassuring, Jack was keeping an eye just as he said he would._

"_I've not seen you here before."_

_Ianto finally took a sip from his glass and grimaced with disgust. He placed the drink behind him._

"_The beer is shit, I prefer the pubs myself."_

_The man stepped a little closer, invading Ianto's personal space, he smelt of too much perfume and Ianto had to force himself not to turn away. Their eyes were almost level and Ianto was comforted by the fact that this man was actually slightly shorter than he was. The music changed, but continued to pound dismally inside his head._

"_Let me get you a scotch."_

_Ianto shook his head. "No thanks, I could do with something a little stronger actually."_

"_If its coke you're after, you won't find any good stuff here. If it's a quick fuck, then the toilets are over by the fire exit…"_

_Ianto was shaking his head. "You sound like you know the scene." He was looking into black eyes, colours from the lights dancing over tanned skin._

"_Depends on whose asking."_

_Ianto shrugged, feigning indifference. "Never mind." He returned his gaze to the dance floor, Jack was still there, laughing with a gaggle of girls, his eyes meeting Ianto's once again._

"_The names Mitch, by the way." A hand was thrust into his line of sight._

_Ianto shook it, briefly grasping hot, dry flesh._

"_Dafydd." He responded._

"_So, you feel like getting out of here?"_

_Ianto half smiled, "What did you have in mind?"_

"_I've got something stronger, if you're interested."_

"_Ok."_

**TODAY**

"What the fuck went wrong?" Owen was practically screaming. "You were supposed to be keeping an eye on him Harkness!"

Jack's whole body became taught as wires as he bunched his fists at his sides. "I was, he left the club when I specifically told him not to, I followed him out as soon as I could and by then it was too late." His guilt only over ridden by his anger because some how things had gone horribly wrong.

Toshiko and Gwen both stepped in between the men, Gwen facing Jack and Tosh gently easing Owen back a couple of paces.

"This isn't helping Ianto." Gwen snapped. "So stop it, both of you." She braced herself for Jack to surge forwards, but he didn't. She watched him visibly deflate and walk away rubbing at his brow. "Owen, how's Ianto?"

**YESTERDAY**

_It was a clear bitter night and Ianto was grateful to the cold, fresh air that filled his lungs. He paused just outside the door of the club, there was a stench of vomit on the air, which was surprisingly better than the odour of all those sweating bodies pressed together as they moved with the bass beat and the lights._

_Mitch paused, a pace in front of him and turned._

"_Coming?"_

_Ianto shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and fell instep beside him, "Where are we going?"_

"_My car, I have something you should try. Some good shit, you'll like it."_

_Ianto hesitated for a moment and Mitch stopped, turning back to smile at him._

"_Come on."_

"_Ok." He took a quick glance over his shoulder and could see no sign of Jack._

_**Be careful Ianto **__flashed across his vision. Good old Tosh at least she was keeping track…._

**TODAY**

"Just help him Owen. Yell at me later!"

"I've done all I can Jack. Shit!" Owen sank down on to the ratty couch underneath the tiled logo. "Tosh is keeping an eye, but I'm not hopeful. That bastard dosed him up good and proper."

Jack was standing over him, arms folded across his chest and Owen thought he looked diminished without his long coat.

"I'm sorry Jack. All we can do is wait and hope he got the counteractive in time."

Gwen was hovering near by, just in case they started arguing again. "How soon before we know?"

Owen shrugged. "A few hours, maybe in the morning…

_**YESTERDAY**_

_Ianto felt his legs go from under him, the planet he was standing on, suddenly spinning too fast. Stars spiralled in his vision as pain shot up his arm. He'd hit the ground then, the tarmac tilting on its axis._

"_Oh…Oh…g..g..godd….ugh."_

_He flailed, losing control of restless limbs and his bladder and stomach and suddenly he was choking on vomit and then bile. Bitterness on his tongue. The stars were too bright and shadows loomed around him, barking and screeching like Banshees. He was spinning at such speed that he lost himself in a mire of noise and colour…_

**TODAY**

"Owen, he's coming round!"

The medic leapt up on hearing Tosh's urgent voice and he ran for the autopsy bay. Jack and Gwen close on his heels. Ianto was screaming and Owen was only too grateful for his foresight and the restraints holding his patient down. Toshiko stepped aside and Gwen noticed how pale and shocked she looked. Owen went for a sedative and was quick to administer it. It took some moments for Ianto to quieten down. He was left lying there, blinking at the ceiling with blown pupils as he whimpered and squirmed.

Jack was at his side gently running fingers through Ianto's ruffled, sweat damp hair.

"Ssshhh, Ianto it's alright, you're alright."

Owen was examining his patient and shaking his head as he worked. Jack's attention was solely on Ianto, but Ianto seemed not to see him, or be aware of any of them. Whatever he was seeing, was in his head and Jack knew it must be terrifying, because that's what this drug did, it made you high on fear and if you were lucky enough to survive the adrenalin rush, then it brought you down with a crash. But sometimes the fear remained unchecked, locking the victim into an inescapable terror until eventually they died from fright, the heart giving out under the stress.

Jack knew Ianto's horrors only too well.

They waited.

Finally Jack sent Gwen and Toshiko home. Owen was at Ianto's side, waiting for his heart to stop beating, defibrillator on standby. Jack stood opposite him Ianto between them, Jack's hand wrapped around Ianto's much smaller, much colder one. He was angry, tired and altogether guilty. But Ianto had disobeyed a direct order and Jack was left standing there, knowing why. He prayed silently, his gaze intently fixed on Ianto's blue orbs, thankfully no longer black. Jack had been reminded of an event horizon, the yawning destruction of a gravity well that Ianto appeared to be sinking into. Jack held on tight and Owen stood watch.

They waited.

Three sets of lungs breathing, one considerably shallower and quieter than the other two, even under the hiss of the oxygen mask, but the greyness was fading and a light flush was colouring pale cheeks. Jack could swear he could hear the clock ticking in his office and water dripping down the water tower-come- rift manipulator. Owen was sucking on his teeth, desperate for a mug of coffee, but he had no intention of moving until… whatever the outcome.

They waited.

"Jack?"

It was like a whisper of sand hissing across a desert and Jack thought he had misheard as he lurched out of his stupor. Owen was moving quickly to lift the mask from Ianto's face. Ianto was blinking rapidly up at him.

"You're not Jack." He mouthed, his voice cracked and broken.

"No Tea Boy I am not." Owen replied lifting his penlight to check pupils. He was relieved to see them shrink and burn brilliant blue for a moment. "How do you feel?"

"Where's Jack?"

Owen hissed with annoyance.

"I'm right here, Ianto."

Dry, cracked lips curved up in a faint smile. "That's the last time I go clubbing with you."

Jack had to cough back a relieved sob.

"Did you get him?" Ianto's question came in earnest despite a raging sore throat.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I got him. He's in the cell next to Janet and now I know you are ok I can go and finish turning his place over."

Ianto seemed satisfied with that. He angled his head to look at Owen. "This table is no place for the living. Remind me to order us a decent gurney, would you?"

Owen was shaking his head. "Stop working and rest Tea Boy, that's an order."

Jack still had hold of Ianto's hand, he was reluctant to let go.

"Do as the miserable medic orders."

Ianto looked at him and managed a full blown grin. "Not a chance."

Ianto went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

Owen and Jack felt like they had taken their first breaths in more than 12 hours.


End file.
